True nautre
by elfofdeath
Summary: Plot summary; when Vegeta negotiate terms to save Earth from destruction. Bulma sets out to take Vegeta to Planet Namek.
1. Chapter 1

True nature

Plot summary; when Vegeta negotiate terms to save Earth from destruction. Bulma sets out to take Vegeta to Planet Namek.

….

Goku had arrived back from the after life and had no idea where he was meant to go for the fight with the Saiyans, so he went to the one person in the world who could help him as she would know where she needed to go as she would have some information. He called Nimbus and flew toward Roshi's house as he could sense Bulma's Ki was coming from there and it was the only one she could sense. He called out outside the house as loudly as he could.

" Bulma where is the fight for Earth going on?" Goku asked on nimbus at Roshi's house

Goku could sense the Ki of his friends but it was hard for him to pick up their exact location right now when they weren't fighting. Their Ki was at a long distance and that all he could tell.

" I know the location of the Saiyans, they have just arrived it's on TV." Bulma announced gently

" Fly me over to the main land and I'll ride us there on my bike, I can tell more where I am going on my bike

She knew the fight would start soon and Goku was there best chance to defeat the Saiyan threat but Bulma wanted to go so she could try and talk some sense into them.

' _They want the Dragon Balls but they can't use then at them at the moment.'_

….

They Z warriors stood together looking at the two Saiyans who looked at them with amusement. The bald one used his scourer to look at the power levels of the so called fighters of Earth.

" They all have low power levels we could easily wipe then out ." Nappa pointed out gently

Vegeta scowled as he sat on a rock and wondered how the older Saiyan could be so stupid.

They can hide their power levels you idiot." Vegeta replied sharply

He smirked ad he stood up looking them over with a over confident smirk.

" So is the one who defeated Raditz here? " He asked boldly yet coldly

The warrior all stiffened but **Krillin** spoke up on their behalf.

" No but he is on his way and he will stronger then last time" He called out boldly

The Prince smiled darkly

" That's what I am hoping for " The Prince replied darkly

The Prince sat back down as he fiddled fior the Saibamen

seeds.

" Your right we shouldn't waste our time with them, but we can have some fun with them." the Prince coldly continued

Just then they all heard the sound of a engine getting close, they saw the small device speeding closer with blue hair flowing in the wind.

"Nappa looked up at the camera crew wondering if it was another one of them, he tired of them pointing cameras at them so he shot them down causing the Z warriors to moved forward but as the bike flew past they saw the rider and passenger and somewhat relaxed

That was until Nappa fired Ki to the noisy device, but it wasn't the rider that batted the Ki away it was the passenger.

The bike came to a halt and a woman and man stepped off.

" Bulma why are you here?" Yamacha called out concerned

Bulma pointed behind her at Goku who was looking toward the other Saiyans with a focused intense look.

" This idiot got lost, although now that I'm here…"

Goku put his hand on her shoulders and look into her eyes.

" Bulma it's not safe here. They already fired an energy blast at us."

Bulma rolled her eyes at Goku as she looked at the Saiyans who were agitated by the looks of it. Vegeta stood now looking to the woman in particular, he used his scouter and saw the painful y low power level on the woman,she wasn't a fighter, yet his eyes could not leave her.

" Goku just let me talk to them, I'll leave if this becomes the fight your itching for."

The Z warriors seemed reluctant as they had all trained for this but they all gathered around her ready to defend the one who has been the reason they were all friends. After all if not for Bulma wanting the Dragon Balls she wouldn't have brought Goku to them, they all owed her this one thing.

Vegeta eyed the so called warriors as that gathered around the weak woman intrigued by their actions.

" I know why you have come to Earth." Bulma began calmly " I know you came to use the Dragon Balls, but it seems useless to fight for something use can't use for another year. After all we used our one wish to wish Goku back so he could fight here."

The Prince frowned as Nappa looked agitated by the words, but Vegeta knew now the one who had arrived with the woman had killed Raditz. He had figured as much after all that 3rd class warrior's hair was a gave away and he saw much of Raditz in him.

" Your lying woman to save your world." Nappa snapped

Vegeta looked to him now angrily sick of the hot headed Saiyan who had gotten them into too much trouble.

" It's the truth the Dragon Balls have rules to their use " Bulma snapped back boldly " Your mission here is wasted "

Vegeta was impressed by her boldness, yet Nappa snapped at her brashness and before Vegeta could stop him he fired his Ki at her.

Bulma screamed as the Ki came toward her, but Goku flicked it up to the sky.

Bulma breathed in scared as everyone got ready to defend her.

" I told you that they were no good." Goku sternly called out

Without another Vegeta blasted Nappa through his chest killing him for his actions.

" What a fool! "

Nappa lay on the ground his hand twitching as he looked up to the Saiyan Prince as his life faded.

" Why? He called out his life slipping away.

The others watched on Bulma screamed as Yamacha grabbed her close and hid her away from the horror before her.

Vegeta answered Nappa's question and Vegeta held his hand above him.

" I'm sick of your hot headedness getting us into trouble." He replied coldly " Frankly you've had this coming." He replied coldly

He charge his Ki up and shot Nappa in the head.

He looked at the other warriors seeing their sickened looks and he smirked but frowned as he saw the woman getting held by another man as she wept.

" I apologise for my former associates actions as they are not my own." Vegeta explained coldly

He stepped forward the warrior all jumper into action poses.

He saw the green alien, he'd seen that species before. The green alien was from a planet called Namek and he was a Namekian.

' Why is there a Namekian on Earth?' He thought bu then a thought came to his head ' Ah yes Namek I've heard rumours about them having ' Dragon Balls.' '

" Woman how about we make a deal?" Vegeta suggested coldly

Bulma turned to him tears in her eyes

" Barging." Bulma asked upset

" Yes you know about Dragon Balls and I know another planet where we could find some. I want you to help me find them on that world, if you agree i won't destroy Earth."

Bulma looked on shock, she had a choice to make and she had to do it quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bulma stood stunned at the Saiyan's bargain.

What he wanted was a surprised and she saw him looking at her waiting for her answer. She wanted Earth to be safe and if her going with the Prince made it so earth wasn't destroyed then so be it.

She looked to the other Z warriors, they were willing to fight to the end and willing to gave their lives for Earth.

" Bulma don't do it… If you go once you find the Dragon Balls on that other planet then he'll kill you." Yamacha called out as he grabbed her close to him.

Bulma knew of Yamcha's concern but she had not said they were back together, so she pulled him off her.

" Your life has no meaning to him." Goku added boldy

Bulma took in their concerns and thought on them, he easily killed his fellow Saiyan. She knew he would likely kill her if she went maybe just maybe

…

" They are right.." Bulma nervously began " Once I lead you to what you want you'll kill me."

Vegeta's eye twitched a little at her words, he was a what they thought of him. He could do those things, but he just wanted to use this woman in order to be free himself from Frieza, he needed her so he could never die against the lizard bastard

" Then let me readjust my generous offer of mercy. Once I have what I want I will make sure you return to this mud ball planet. You have my word as the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta offered roughly

Bulma eyes lit up a little at the words of the Prince, yet the Saiyan before her didn't look Princely at all. He was short, yet his face might be pretty if not for those fierce eyes and scowl.

She looked around.

" I agree as want earth to be safe." Bulma blurted out

There was a grasp from all the warriors around her. Bulma had agreed to go with a man, they all thought she didn't need to go in order protect earth.

" Bulma what are you thinking? Do you have such little faith in our powers? " Yamacha yelled in shock "

" We could of fought him and won, it's what we train for." Tien added angrily

Vegeta scoffed and walked toward them his tail swaying as he powered up to his full strength.

" Really, do you think you stood a chance against the Prince of all Saiyans ?" He questioned snugly

They all stared on a little taken aback, all but Goku who seemed excited by the power, Vegeta powder down with a scoff.

" Frankly I don't have time for all this nonsense. Woman we will travel now in my pod. For what I understand earthlings having develop faster then lights space travel." Vegeta snapped angrily

Bulma crossed her arms annoyed.

" 1: I can't just go now, I need to pick up my Dragon Radar back home otherwise we'll never find anything and we'll be looking blindly. 2: I've developed a space ship that can do those things but it's an untested a prototype. 3:Those pod things are tiny, do you think I'm getting crammed in there with you. 4: I have name it's Bulma Briefs so you better not forget it."

Vegeta scoffed a little but frowned as she out her arms around another man, it was the one who she was crying on before.

Bulma pulled Yamacha to her and she whispered.

" I have a plan… I'll go with him in our spear space Capsule and gave my father updates on my locations so whoever want to come get me can."

Yamacha felt her slip a Capsule in to his hand. " We have another space pod we been working on. The Capsule I gave you is for my father, he can finish the spear space pod, only gave the Capsule to my father when you know it's safe to do so." She whisperer

She could only trust Yamacha to do these things, she walked to her Capsule bike.

" Your majesty why do you follow me now?" Bulma calmly asked

She started up her bike as Vegeta looked to Goku with a sly smile.

" Maybe when I'm done with this important mission to find the Namekian Dragon Balls I'll come back and fight you."

Vegeta wanted to see the power or the third class warrior but he needed to do this mission first away from Frieza's gaze. He aimed his Ki at his space pod and off course Nappa's and destroyed them.

He didn't want their pods tracked here and with any hope Frieza would assume he had died on one of his missions. He has no illusion that what the monster wanted, but now he finally had his chance to get his revenge for how that monster treated him and for Frieza took from him. Vegeta flew up and follow the bike below. The technology was fast and it lead him to city with many people so he flew above them untill he saw a big building in the middle of it all.

It had a vast green around it, it was round and had the words 'Capsule Corp ' written on it. It was a vast white building almost like palace amongst the rest of the city.

What was the woman below him who was waving him down with a smile on her face.

He landed and looked up a the building.

" Why are we at this palace? " Vegeta asked confused

" Palace? " Bulma questioned lightly " I've never heard my home called that."

" This palace is your home? " Vegeta replied gently

Bulma looked at him, she was pretending to be kind so he wouldn't kill her, but he seemed to have a genuine interest in her home.

" Look before we go into my home, ignore my parents there well really strange... Just don't kill them. " Bulma softly explained

Vegeta gave a grunt to her, he just wanted the women to hurry up and get whatever she needed. He wanted to see this ship she was planning on using as there was no way going to be fast enough to do what he needed it to be.

Bulma walked into the vast building and Vegeta followed behind. He took note of the buildings vastness, it was spacey yet it was a strange mix of home and something else. He followed her deep into to the house and saw the house changed to a technological array of labs, there were different devices getting build by robots and an old man.

" Daddy is our our Capsule ship still in in lab 5? " Bulma asked the man.

The man stopped working taken a drag from a cigarette as he scratched his head confused at his daughters question and was confused by her new companion

" Yes it is, it's still in Capsule form so take it outside to reform, did you get a new boyfriend?" The doctor replied confused

Bulma sighed and turned away from him.

" No this is a Saiyan father, he want me to help him out and if I do then he won't destroy Earth."

Her father laughed carefree.

" Alright have fun then." Her father replied casually

Bulma simply threw her hands up and gave an annoyed grunt.

She walked into lab 5 grabbing a two capsules. One which contained her Dragon Radar.

" Rght that's all I need. Now all I need is Namek's location and we can go."

The Prince crossed his arms and she walked off smirking.

" Everything else is on the ship."

Then that headed outside and Bulma threw her Capsule and a giant ship appeared before them, Bulma went to the control panel yo quickly add the an update in the travel program yo update it's speed. It was something she had learnt from Raditz space ship and she turned to the Saiyan.

" Go on tell me where Namek is and I can calculate how long it will take us."

Vegeta eyes twitched as he told her where to find Namek and she put the calculation in.

" It will take is 3 months to get there"

" 3 months!"

Vegeta powered up in rage and pointed his hand to the woman and she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vegeta had powered up in anger and held the screaming woman against her ship.

" Liar! " he snapped viciously

Bulma began to shake as she pointed to the mathematical equation sheepishly.

" I am not lying.. I put the calculations from what was his name again… Raditz yeah Raditz's space pod…"

Vegeta lent into her as she squeaked in fear. He observed her calculation carefully as he backed away with annoyance.

" Your ship is to bulky that is why it's slow, just make it faster and let's go already!" Vegeta demanded

Bulma watched him back up she breathed in relived and she held the ship as she walked fearfully to the entrance and opened to the door to the ship. She then went back to the control panel as she tried to tweak the calculation a little to increase the the time it would take for them to get to Namek. She only got it down by a month and she wondered if that was good enough.

She was ready to tell him the news when her mother came waving to her with a friendly.

" Ah Bulma I'm glad I caught you before you left, your father figured with a Saiyan going with you you'd need more rations." Punchy announced gently

Bulma smiled grateful, her mother was holding three Capsules it seemed her father had paid attention after all. Bulma would take the cases of Capsules to the ship in a bit as knew the would cover there journey to Namek and back.

" Thank you mother." Bulma gratefully called out

She walked onto the ship and looked around for that Saiyan Prince.

" Actually mother I need you to do me favour…."

" Bulma aren't you done with that task? We will go now." Vegeta interrupted rudely

Bulma's eye twitched in anger

" Gave me a moment would you." She snapped back angrily

Vegeta glared down at her and returned to the ship.

" Mother make more food." She whisper lowly " You'll need to."

She got her phone out for moment and sent a text before handing her phone to her mother.

" I'll be sending father encrypted information soon " Bulma explained in a calculate manner.

Bulma walked to the ship with a small devious smile, her plan was coming together without the Saiyan Prince knowing it. She entered the ship seeing the Saiyan Prince sitting at the the cocktail pit as she put the food rations away.

" I managed to reduce our journey by a month, but it' is all I can do. I need to get changed before we take off though." Bulma explained coldly

Vegeta scoffed as he watched her walk to another part of the ship, this ship was build for people to live in, but it seemed small at the same time . He had discovered one bathroom, one bedroom and a small living area and an area where some type of space suits hung.

He heard frustrated muttering from that space suit area, he sat amused for a moment as she returned In a bulky space suit that hid her curved.

" What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked amused

" Space is a vacuum moron, space has much that could kill a human. Do Saiyans not need protection from the cold or radiation of space? " Bulma asked annoyed

" Your ship should provide that protection like my pod did " Vegeta replied dryly

" Well yes it should, but if something goes wrong I'm ready."

Bulma looked to him and clicked her fingers.

" Move somewhere else I need to sit there to pilot." Bulma demanded

The Saiyan stood and shoved her away as he took a seat and smirked at the woman's fake boldness. He knew she feared him and he knew she was just pretending to bold so he let her be.

Bulma began the start up process on the ship and fastened herself In. Vegeta did the same as the ship began to take off it rocked a little. Bulma 's Capsule ship ascended to space, Bulma grunted feeling the change from atmosphere to space. Vegeta just sat with his arms folded and with closed his eyes.

He opened them once he felt the ship settle he opened his eyes and saw the Earth below. He stood up and and moved away from the ship glass.

" Tell me when we pass your moon I don't want to become Ozzura and kill us both." Vegeta annoyed

Bulma watched him go toward the room she was going to use annoyed ,but yet she was confused by what he meant but for now she needed to fly this ship.

Agree all she couldn't put the ship into autopilot till she left the milky way and that would take a few hours.

A few hours breathed in relief as she left the milky way and entered into autopilot and took her space suit off, as she did this she began showing off a yellow jacket and black leggings. She went to find the Saiyan Prince and found him sat crossed legged on the bed.

" We are past our moon, in fact where outside the milky way now." Bulma explained tired

It has been a hectic few hours and it was catching up on her. The Saiyan Prince opened his eyes seeing her yawn and her change of clothing.

" Hmf I don't see why you need a viewing screen like that, I can't look upon any full moon. Make your computers make a warning before one comes up on our so I can leave the main area."

Bulma watched him stand now as his tail unravelled, Goku once had a tail and Raditz has one too. Bulma guesses all Saiyans had tails but yet she was confused by his statement.

" I can do that once I've slept Vegeta, but why can't you look upon the full moon?" She asked confused

Vegeta eyed her up and yelled.

" Are you stupid woman? I will turn into Oozaru! Did that Kakkrot never turn into that on Earth before he lost his tail. "

Bulma blinked when he used the name Kakkrot,but then remembered that's what Raditz called Goku. Although she remembered something happening when Goku had once looked upon the full moon as a child.

" Now that you mention it… Goku turned into a giant ape as a child." Bulma replied with a soft tone

Vegeta scoffed and laughed darkly.

"That ape was Ozzura, now if you want don't want me to become that I would do as I request of you. You can do it once you've rested of course."

Bulma walked past him grabbing a few capsules, then left him there to sleep.

" Then you can rest there till I wake up and I will sort out some kind of warning system."

She walked away and flopped on the couch with a tired yawn.

Meanwhile on Earth:

The Z warriors has decided who would go after Bulma, it had been decided that Goku, Yamacha, Krillin,Piccolo and Gohan would go.

Although Chi-Chi had argued against her only son going to space her beloved husband had persuaded her it was good idea and that Goku look after him.

Dr Briefs prepared the other Capsule ship with Bulma's calculations and he stood impressed at the ship.

" Now all we have to do is wait for is Bulma's coordinates to let you know where you should travel to."

Dr Briefs understood the situation better now and heard a beep coming throw on the ships communication devices. The message was encrypted but he recognised Bulma's calling cards and took the coordinates down and entered them into the ship and he clapped his hands together and smiled.

" There we go, now your all set." Dr Briefs announced

Now the 5 Z warriors could go and save their friend from the evil Prince and whatever dangers where our there.

…

" Lord Frieza we have received words that Prince Vegeta's space pod has been destroyed and there been no news on his whereabouts."

Frieza smiled wickedly.

" Ohh really very interesting, find out what that money was up to before his space pod was destroyed I have a feeling about this "

The evil lizard smirked as he looks out at the vastness of space.

" That monkey will not fool me, I will find wherever he is and kill him by my own hand."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He woke up from a restless nightmare, he dreamt of the things Frieza had done to him, he sat with sweat pouring down his head and he looked around glowing in a strong white Ki as he tried to remember where he was.

The mighty Prince knew better then to let his fear show but every night the pain he surpassed returned to haunt him.

' I am stronger then this!' He thought

He remembered he was on that Earth woman's ship travelling toward Namek with that woman who had promised to help him if he speared Earth. Vegeta wondered if she had worked on her alert system to warn him when they were nearing a full moon. He opened the door on the room he'd stolen, he knew the woman wanted the roles reversed him on the couch and her in the luxury of a bed. The Prince had not slept in comfort for years so he was going to take this chance to enjoy luxury.

He heard a strange noise and saw the woman on the couch making the noise. He watched her breath as she snoredloudly, she lay in a unconventional position to say the least. She lay on her back with the blanket half way off her,he saw her clothing tossed to the floor and saw her pink flesh. She seemed to be wearing something but not much, he stared at her for the longest of times and remembered why he had come out for her. After all if the woman was sleeping then for was not working on her warning system. He would have to keep the demands short them retreat to the windowless room he was sleeping in.

" Woman! " he snapped

There no repose the woman rolled a little with another snore. His eye twitched and he flung her off the couch and she woke up in a shock holding the blanket against her.

" What the fuck? " She yelled out

She looked to the Prince the looked at the time 4 hours had passed since she went to sleep.

" What the hell Vegeta? What do you want I've only slept 4 hours I need more then that! "

The Prince blinked only 4 hours had passed since they went to sleep, he had been having nightmare for 4 hours.

" I thought more time had passed, just remember when you wake up to do your job"" He snapped

He hurried off with stomp in his step and Bulma blink but was too tired to to have a fight so she went back to sleep. Vegeta closed the door to the room and sat on the bed with a sigh, not only was the memories of Frieza effecting him but he didn't know how to handle that woman especially in such a state of undress.

He was to eager for his freedom for the the power he needed to rid himself of his never ending nightmares.

….

" Are you sure the ship is safe." Krilliin asked nervously yo Dr Briefs l

" Pff course my boy. You can trust whatever me and Bulma build."

Krillin looked to the dominant ship as he and the other Z warriors got in bulky space suite for travel,

rrescuing Bulma was the most important thing. After all Bulma had only gone to save earth. They entered the ship and it took off toward the stars.

….

Hours later Bulma woke and put on a lighter space suit, it was black top and leggings with a yellow jacket she looked in the mirror at her wild blue hair with a frown,her long hair would be a hindrance in the future. Bulma took scissors to her hair and cut it. She watched as it fell to the floor and stood up brushing her now short hair and put a red hair band on. She would sort out the mess later on but for now she would work on the warning system the ass hole Prince wanted.

She began to work away annoyed, he was infuriating to be around and she didn't know how she would deal with him till they got to Namek.

He woke hearing noise and he went to the source of the sound, he left the room and saw the woman patching wires and working away. She looked different, she had shorter hair now and saw the pile of her cut hair.

" Why did you cut your hair? " The Prince asked curiously

" I change my hair like every month get used to it, but I thought long hair would just get in way."

The woman change hair a lot it seemed and it wasn't a big deal to her. He went back to the room as till that machine was done he wasn't going to hang around and jeopardise his mission.

The sooner things went to plan the sooner he could get revenge.

"As long as you do your job I don't care what you do." He snapped

Bulma scoffed as she continue working away.

…

" Lord Frieza we have finally tracked Vegeta's last movements." A alien announced nervously

" Hmm then split it out."

" Well from what we gathered from his scouter and what data we could get he went to a planet called Earth to find dragon balls."

" Hmm Earth not heard of it."

He has heard of it but he had heard of the dragon balls and knew of there power. The Prince it seemed wanted there power but for what purposes?

He looked to the alien.

"Although we did send a scout and it seems that two space ship recently left the Earth.. Two had Saiyan aboard."

Frieza looked angry now, the Prince should be the last one if those monkeys left and he shot the alien as he took the information and scouter it with a smile.

"Now where are you going monkey? "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bulma worked on the moon warning system, changing her viewing glass to make it so a shutter would come down and hide any moons. Bulma was enjoying working in something new, but she kept feeling cramp in her stomach and she knew what was going on.

She knew it was that time of the month and she muttered to herself.

' Just perfect, why did this have to happen while I was on a space journey?'

Bulma finished her work a fiddled with her capsules a little getting what she wanted out if the storage ones, Bulma sighed as she knocked on the door to the room the Prince had stole.

He opened it wity a stern grumpy look.

"I've done your stupid warning system."She snapped agitated

She walked away an sat on her couch and wrapped a blanket around herself and picked up some food she had out if the Capsule.

Bulma was agitated over more then her camps but how Ill prepared she was for her monthly visitor, as her mother called it.

She looked as Vegeta came out of the room and looked around.

" This place is a mess woman."

She looked St the tools and clothing she left lying around and saw she finished eating age simply lay on the couch and rubbed her aching cramp .

" I don't care." She replied painfully " If you don't like it you sort it out."

She doubted he would lift a Princely finger to tidy,all he done was demand of her.

"Why would I tidy your mess woman? Your more then capable of doing it yourself. "

" Not right now I'm not, actually for the rest of the week just leave me be." She replied lowly

Vegeta noted something wss up, her face was flushed yet had a certain glow, she seemed pained though, he could tell something was bothering her.

He saw the empty food container and his stomich rumbled to remind him to eat.

" If your hungry the is in Capsule 16, there plenty to accommodate your saiyan appetite. "

Vegeta got the Capsule and looked at it.

" There is food in here? " He asked baffled

" Off course just click the top and put it in the table and poof food will appear."

Vegeta did as explain and saw the food appear, he knew better then to other indulge in food, he should ration himself to keep his strength as didn't need extra engery at the moment for training or fighting, so basic survival methods was best suited here.

He eat the food and saw the wan observing him from her lay down postion.

" Your eating so little Vegeta…" Bulma announced breathless from pain

Vegeta eyed her up for a moment as she watched her react to pain and it seemed to come from her stomich are around there.

" I am rationing, I don't need to eat like a pig in order to survive, if there is a fight I'll have enough engery to fight if need be."

He moved toward her and put his hand where she felt the pain.

" What is wrong, you humans are unknown to me, I can't have you out of commission as your a valuable commodity."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at his words, he had no real concern over her health or what was wrong, he only cared about what he could do for get from her. After all she was only here because of the deal they had made. She expected no symphony from the man before her touching her with her stomich with rough calice hands.

She snapped hids hand as a cloud of anger over took her.

" There called cramps, woman often get them before their periods mine are just bad ones." She snapped

The saiyan looked confused but laughed at her pathetic slap on his hand. He hadn't felt it at all, well to him it was like a bothersome bug bite.

" What are these things you talk about? "

Bulma groaned in anger and pain.

' Did woman not have periods on your world? "

" I was 5 when ny world was destroyed i remember little as it is about my world."

Bulma calmed a little as she took his hand making him jump now and he saw her look, it was a soft apologiic look that said ' I'm sorry for your lose."

He growled and felt his overwhelming anger take him. He did not need her pity or to her to feel sorry for her.

" Don't gave me that look!" He snapped

He moved away from her, she could suffer in pain all week all he cared, he didn't care about her all week.

Bulma watches him withdraw confused, she wasn't close to the Prince but if they were going to work together then they needed to under each other.

She wrapped her blanket around herself and tried to ingore the pain, she wished she had brought her hot water bottle or been giving the chance to bring it.

….

" Goku stop eating so much food." krilliin yelled annoyed

The mighty warrior of Earth blinked as Yamacha and krillian looked at him disapproving while gohan eat what was in his plate.

"huh what anniversary doing wrong?" Goku asked innocently

Gohan stopped eating as well as Yamacha spoke up next

"Goku we need enough food to eat to get all if us to namek and back home

" Yamacha explained irritated " If you keeping eating like that we won't have enough food."

Goku blinked a little, he understood what they were saying, they needed to keep food in mind."

" Look Goku just eat what we gave out for now, we promise when we get to Namek and if we find a food source you can eat as much of that as you like. " Krillin added lightly

Goku smiled with a nod as he saw his son yawning lookin tired, he smiled warmly at his son as he helped into the temporary bed they set out pm the floor o the space pod for them.

" Will aunt Bulma be OK? " Gohan asked tired

Goku didn't want his son yo have the worried they all had for bulma in that space ship with that Prince.

" Off course it's Bulma she tough and strong."

Gohan smiled and went back to sleep, but there was a silence in the ship not only for Gohan sleep but as they all thought of Bulma and what she meant to them.

Goku who thought of Bulma as big sister looked to the stars thinking of her smile and the day they met.

' I'll potect you Bulma no matter what."

Yamacha thought of his true love Bulma, sure they fought, sure they broke up so often it was laughable. However he did love her and they wanted what goku had they just hadn't found a way to get there act together. Yet pity of him was conceded about Bulma safety wuth the horrid Prince, what if he forced himself on Bulma,? He felt worried and to reunite with her to save her from the clutches of the man who gave killed them if not for her brilliance.

Krilliin though of his good friend Bulma, someone who had always been there for them and now it was their turn to be there for her.

As Gohan diffed into sleep he thought of the Aunt that he wanted to know to know more, she had giving herself over to a crule man to potect everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

' Urg I keep feeling wrose and wrose, maybe a hot bath will calm these cramps.' Bulma thought annoyed

She had been lying around the whole day on the couch trying to let this pass, but her camps weren't controlled by her medicine. She looked to the Prince as he sat looking at the control panel watching space fly by, she decided there was only one thing to fight these cramps. She picked up her Capsule that contianed her clothing and headed to the bathroom.

Bulma began to run the water into her bath and locked the door. She stripped herself of her clothing and sighed annoyed as the blood had stained her underwear, she did have some provision for that, but not as much as she would of like.

..

He sat watching the stars waiting to see how that woman had implemented her warning system for full moons, but then a scent hit him. It was a smell the Prince was used to smelling in fights but he didn't know why he was smelling that scent now. He sniffed and his head turned toward were the scent was coming from and he stood as it was coming bathroom the woman had entered.

Why would the scent of blood be coming from that woman? He quietly opened the door, her back was facing away from her and she bent forward and he could she her bear skin but what his eye was drawing too was that blood he saw in her neverregion.

He blushed as he watched her pull her pants up which seem have something attached to it, he quietky shut the door with a bright red face.

He had so many questions, so many thoughts, he felt the saiyan blood of his had rushed away from his brian. He felt uneasy and uncomfortable having such a noticeable reaction to her.

" Woman why are taken so long in there?" He yelled

He heared movement and she opened the door and looked him in the eyes and thankfully not below.

" I'm done it's not like hot water helped anyways."

She walked out and he rushed in not even giving her the time to tidy the mess in there. Bulma blinked oblivious to Vegeta's situation.

' Why was he in such a rush? "

Bulma sat down with a painful groan, she wondered why the hot water hadn't worked when when a hot bottle usualy did. She hadn't felt this much pain since she was in her early teens and before she could take the pill to help her control it.

Vegeta ran the water in the shower has he held the wall shaken by his body reaction. The water was cold to cool his saiyan blood, the cold water was to stop whatever desiers he was feeling. He regretted listening to the woman's suggestion for making this barging, he should of killed them all, but then he wouldn't get his wish.

The wish should be his only burning desier to archive, he should not desier anything else. He shook the cold water off himself with a new sense of mind.

He put his clothing back on, If that woman needed to hear to stop her whinning then he'd gave her heat.

She was curled up in on herself in the chair,he focused his ki into his hand. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up tired yet that tired look turned to horror as she saw the ball of ki in his hand.

" You.. You promised you wouldn't hurt me…" She called out panicked

" I'm not going to hurt you."

He held her firmly as he outerwear warmth of his ki to her stomich, her wide eyes calmed themselves and she felt the kind of warmth and comfort that her water bottle would gave her. The cramps began to fade, she felt relaxed and she closed her eyes.

Vegeta watched on, his plan had worked, even if didn't understand this period thing or why she bleed from below, having his valuable commodity be of use, have him do her tasks, have her help him get his wish. Then this was something he could do for her.

She seemed to have have fallen asleep as she was making that small snorting noise. He watched her stillness, he watched her breathing lightly as he moved forward he went to her mouth but jumper back

' Why am I doing? '

Why was he trying to connect with her lips? He had just vowed to control his desires and only focus his desire to defeat Frieza and get his wish.

He needed some space from her, but what space would he have when they trapped on this ship together till they reached Namek.

He wasn't tired like her but he went to the room that he had claimed as his own. He had to rid himself of this desier, once he did that he'd be able to focus on his goals. He lock the door on his room to make sure that woman didn't burst in on him in such a pravite moment. He doubted if she was that deeply sleep so he thought he'd take caution.

Although after working under Frieza and his men he had leant to be in gaurd, there was no way he could have a moment like this under him.

It did not matter now as the image from before flashed into his mind, the site of the woman naked, the site of the blood. He pulled at his Saiyan clothing below. The site of her face when she slept it all drove him to feel a desier he rearly felt and he made sure to deal with it with his own hands. He pulled furiously to rid himself of lust and felt dirty for doing such a thing over such a lowly human.

…

Yamacha hadn't sleep a wink. He had way to much on his mind to sleep as soundly as his freinds. He wondered how they could do that so easily when Bulma was on that other ship far ahead of them alone with that Saiyan.

He kept thinking of the awful things he could do do her, he didn't think the Prince was a man of his word. He didn't think he wouldn't hurt Bulma.

He sat with his arms in his legs, why couldn't she let them fight that Vegeta? All if them were powerful enough to take him down,in his mind anyways.

He looked to the stars, Bulma baffled him he thought after all these years he still didn't understand her. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice the fact Goku had got up till he heared movement and saw his friend get up and run past him for a moment.

Yamacha guessed where he was going but he did wonder if the navie goku had noticed he was awake in his rush to go the bathroom.

He looked out to the stars again as his friend Goku talked to him bringing his attention to the spikey haired Saiyan who was nothing like his brethren.

" Huh why are you still up? You should rest so when we go to get Bulma back you should be rested and strong."

Yamacha smiled faintly at his long time friend.

" How can I rest when all that goes thorough my mind are thoughts of Bulma and the idea of the awful things that Saiyan could do her. Bulma can't use ki like us, I mean she is strong but it wouldn't be enough again him." Yamacha explained sadly

Goku looked down with a serious look, he had never heared Yamacha talk so seriously about anything.

" I don't know if I could find the words to comfort you… I wish we could do more…" Goku replied lowly

Yamacha signed as knew Goku knew how he was feeling and he cared for Bulma too, but part of him knew that Bulma would love it if was Goku who saved her and not him. He knew Bulma had a crush on him once but part of get heart belonged to him and he had accepted that.

" It's fine Goku I know we will save her, it's just I know she would much rather have you save her."

Goku blinked confused and smiled.

" Well little brother are meant to potect big sisters." Goku replied lightly

Yamacha knew he didn't know what he meant so he shouted it out as lowly as he could, so he didn't wake the others.

" Bulma loved you… "

" I love her too "

Yamacha blinked in shocked as Goku laughed then added.

" Not how I love Chi-Chi but I still love her like your meant to love your sister."

Yamacha knew he would never get what he meant so he gave up.

" Yeah like that.. That is how she feels too." Goku nodded as he got comfy and went back to sleep leaving Yamacha alone with his thoughts

A/N Freiza will show up later on in this story i have plans


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bulma woke up after a restful sleep, she sat up slowly holding the couch below her. She was feeling a little stiff from all the time she had spent on the thing, she stood up feeling pins and needles and walked for a bit trying to get feeling back in her body, she looked around with a stretch and a yawn, finding the Prince nowhere in site. She wanted to thank him for taken her pain away, even for someone like him who must have done awful things to do something so kind… There had to be some kindness in him right? He could of killed her and debunked her offer to help him but yet he didn't.

She tidied the mess she should of cleaned up awhile ago but the pain had been too much for her. Just a few more days and then her period would be over for another month but she had to consider the return time as well and she checked though her supplies with a worried look.

There wasn't enough here to last a week never mind the return trip, she couldn't wash her ruined clothing either, she flushed as she knew she was going to have to beg the Prince to do something he wouldn't agree to. He seemed focused on his goals and that alone, she brought up her navigational chart and saw a planet that would only take them a day to get to and wouldn't take them off there route too much.

She swallowed her pride and knocked on the door to the room that should of been hers.

" Prince Vegeta… It's important can we talk." She asked nervously

The Prince lay on the soft comfort bed face down, he heard the knock and the woman voice, he turned on the bed hearing.

" Please Vegeta it's vital I talk to you, I have a bit of an emergency on my hands."

The world emergency caught his Saiyan ear, what kind of emergency was there? He sat up and gathered the clothing he had discorded and put it back on, he still felt annoyed and disgusted with himself for thinking of her last night while he rid himself of lust and desire.

He opened the door and saw the woman with a flushed face fiddling with her hands in awkwardness.

" What is this emergency then? Are we under attack?" He asked with anticipation for a fight.

Although he was expecting to hear what he heard next.

" No its nothing like that, but I do need to stop a near by planet and buy more underwear and clothing, my period has ruined my clothing and I can't wash it.. I just don't have enough it last me.." She replied awkwardly

The Prince gave an unamused look, this is what she called an emergency? He couldn't help but snap in anger at her.

" This is what you call a emergency?"

Bulma felt irritated not only because of his words but his lack of understanding of her situation. She felt enraged because if she had been giving more time to prepare then she wouldn't be in this situation so she yelled back.

" Yes this is a emergency, I am not wearing blood stained clothing for the rest of this week. This is all your fault if you'd giving me time to bring the medication I need to control this then I wouldn't need to buy more clothing!"

Bulma felt flushed but she continued in her rant.

" This planet is a day away it won't take us off course for more then that, we will arrive at Namek A day later if anything."

She breathed deeply now as this was not how she wanted him to understand her situation and she looked down.

" It's not just for the rest of this week I need clothing for. Woman have this happen to them once a months.. I won't have anything for the journey home." She container upset

Her anger had calmed and was replaced by another emotion, she hated all this, she hated that it had to happen but she knew there wasn't much she could do stop it.

Vegeta looked at her stunned all that anger over clothing, the fact she was so unafraid to yell at him..Yet saw her flushed face and sad look, he wanted to get to Namek and put this woman to use as she was nothing but a hindrance so far.

" Fine!" He replied sharply " Let me see where this planet this is?"

She nodded and took him to the screen and showed him where she needed to be, he knew this planet from his early years. He been there with his father to broker a deal and he'd done some unrepeatable things to a kid of the royal family, so the deal had falling through and he was wanted on that planet for crimes against royalty.

He wondered if he was still wanted there as it had happened many years ago, well he had changed since his youth, but getting different clothing could help disgust he was that sane Saiyan. Sure he could destroy them all, but he wanted to keep his presence on the down low. After all if any word if his wear about spread to Frieza then he and her would be killed.

Yet Vegeta had to work out how to obtain his space credit and use it without anyone knowing, well he knew one way of doing that.

" When we get to this planet why don't you pick out what you need, I have business to attend to in order go get the money we need to buy anything." Vegeta suggested coldly

Bulma smiled as she sat down feeling a little headed.

" Your not going to rob a bank are you?" She jokily asked

Vegeta eyed her up not understanding the humour and replied sharply

"No! "

Bulma waved her hands.

" Relax it's a joke, although I am kind of a real concerned." She replied lightly

She opened a Capsule so she could get a drink of water to cool herself down.

' _When I'm alone I can transmit my location again, this is prefect.'_

She smirked to herself making sure he didn't see it. She felt a bit better all around but she wondered how long his Ki would keep the cramps away.

Now they just had to waste this days away and she could do what she needed.

….

Vegeta knew why he hated this planet, he knew why he had beaten on the royal family's child, why had the Earth woman pick this planet above all others?

He looked to her as she flew the space Capsule down to the planet. She was focused and had assured him there would be no full moon while they were there. Vegeta was kind of fascinated by how she could know such a thing, what kind of intellect did the woman process?

She proved her ability to build, but her mind was beyond comprehension, it made him want to have it to himself. Frieza would abuse such wit, the earthlings who he'd barley interacted with seem to dismiss her but her could use her in his life.

The ship landed a bit clunky outside the city, it landed in a place that they could stay hidden as he had demanded that they do that.

He listen as the woman grunted in annoyance.

" Blasted machine, I'm not used to flying it."

He noted her grumpy nature again, she seemed to switch moods a lot more and he noticed it more after she started this period nonsense. He didn't like being taken away from his goal, but his commodity was nothing if persuasive . She looked to the city in amazement, he saw excitement and she uncontrollable grabbed his hand and began to pull at him.

" I am on an alien world and I get to see an alien culture, we need to go."

He took his hand back roughly and looked to the woman defiantly.

" I told you I have business to attend to before I join up with you, there is a tavern called the leaping lion meet me there at 12 pm this planets time. There have clocks here so don't worry about nonsense, just bring whatever you need to that place and I'll buy it." He picked her up and her up and flew her into the city, Bulma felt her mood sour again as she watched him walked away from the alley way out of site and disappeared into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

This was Bulma's chance to get the clothing supply she needed and transmit her current location, this stop would gave her friends and her beloved Yamacha a chance to catch up. They wouldn't make it to this world but when she reached Namek they wouldn't be to far behind her, it would gave her time to do her part then get back home.

Bulma began to explore the city, she saw the aliens now they looked like a mix of humanoid ones like herself, so she didn't stand out as much as she thought she would. However she saw other alien that peeked her interest that seemed to be the natives of this world, as they ran all the markets and we're serving customers.

They were all looked like models with there prefect looking faces, they had no flaws, Bulma found herself liking the males look a bit to much. She reminded herself she had a boyfriend who was coming after he and began pick-up out clothing.

Vegeta had made his way to the global bank l. It was rill of aliens trading, making sure there wealth was vast, there money would not last long. Vegeta knew her only reason Frieza allowed this planet go exist was because of the vast wealth that he garnered from the trade here, once that money was gone them soon the planet the would follow.

He walked to one of the representatives with a smirk on his wild face.

" Now look here cretin, I'm want you to hand over all the money I earned under that vermin Frieza and erase the fact I got that money from here from your records"

" Why would I do that? "

Vegeta smirked as his hands glowed a little

" I can destroy every trader here in an instance, I could bring the destruction yo your planet on a instant that is why."

The alien gulped at the very serious man before him and his eyes told him he would do it, so he handed him over the money space credit on a card and erased the data of the transaction.

" You've done the right thing."

He laughed as he left the alien in relive but he looked to am old wanted poster for a moment.

" It couldn't be.. Could it?"

Vegeta had what he needed, now he had to get that woman's clothing and then leave this planet before that worked out who he was and blow the whistle on him.

He went to their meeting point and saw her standing besides a a large pile of clothing and he crossed his arms, she looked pale again and she looked like she was in pain. She had change her clothing as well and was wearing something different now. She wore a red scarf around her neck, a light t-shirt that showed off her her shoulders and belly, she wore shorts as well, he couldn't help but look her over in her new clothing, but he was annoyed by how much she had.

" How much are you buying woman?" He asked agitated

" Enough to get me though the rest of this week and another months." She replied sharply

He picked the clothing off and dragged her to a merchant. From the crowd a man return home from his missions in space, he was returning home to pass on what this planet before he was called out again. this green skinned alien noticed familiar spiky haired from the corner of his eye, he watched seeing him paying for something and notice he seemed to be a blued hair movement.

He kept himself out of site but followed there movement outside to the city where he saw the ship that they had been looking for. The alien smirked now as he sneaked around the ship and put a tracker on the ship.

" Now you won't escape our sites again Vegeta."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An green skinned alien stood dressed in the finest cape money could buy, a upper armoured plate and a pair of black shorts, and on his head a jewelled decoration marked him as the crowned Prince of his world.

Zarbon was the name of this man, he had made his way into Frieza's elite army and that kept his planet thriving which also kept that planet safe.

" Lord Frieza I have brought news on Vegeta location." He called out respectfully

The white skinned Changeling looked down to his loyal man with an amused look on his devious face.

" Well spit it out Zarbon!" The man spat back impatient

The green skinned alien stood on guard now with some fear because even a man like him knew Frieza could turn on him if he could in his wrong side.

" I saw the Monkey on my home world Lord Frieza, he was with a blue haired woman. I managed to put a tracker on their ship if you could call what they have a ship "

Frieza smirked and laughed in a amused high pitched laugh.

" The monkey must of had his guard down if you managed to do that, you've done very well. Now we can figure out where the monkey is going and then the Saiyan race and there legacy will be erased from the words of all under my empire."

…

The ship flew back to its course to Namek and Vegeta sat back on the couch with folded the arms watching the woman folding clothing while she put it away in the technology she called capsules. He was unamused as he had sensed something familiar on that planet, but he was to busy hurrying the woman in front of him off world to concern himself with that. Keeping his commodity safe till they reached Namek and that came first and foremost in his mind.

She seemed happier and more relaxed now she had the clothing , he didn't understand her concern as he wore his amour and what was underneath all the time.

She looked to him smiling that bit too sweetly at him.

" Thank you for allowing me to get this stuff it helps me out a lot.'

' _That stop. it helped me send out a location update, my friends will receive word soon about it.'_

" It was surprisingly kind to do, in fact you've been nothing but kind on this journey, maybe there is something good about a Saiyan like you."

Vegeta's face twisted into a smirk and he laughed as he knelt just above her cupping her chin and he made her look into his fierce eyes.

" Kindness is that what you call it? I showed your people and that planet mercy because you are if use to me woman. You are my commodity and nothing more, making sure you stay healthy well and clothed is my job, although.." He explained coldly

He showed her his might by pulling her up by her chin, causing her to give a pained cry, he took the strain off her and she breathed in a panic and he rubbed her chin a little.

" I can have my patience tested, looked what I did to my last comrade for his hot headedness, if you put us into harms way again because your womanly needs then I'll re think my Princely word."

He put his arms onto her shoulders and put her hand up into the wall.

" I won't kill you. No you know how to find the dragon balls but I could torture you till you gave me your method of finding them, so I can have what I desire."

He held her firmly enough to scare her but not enough to hurt her. He moved his hand across her arm, he began running it at the back of her shoulder up to her blue hair, he softly brushed it, but pulled her head up by pulling it toward it roughtly

"Do you understand? No more requests, you have no idea what kind of danger you've put us in, we need to move quickly before Frieza can act. The people on that planet were under his control, so do you want to live and do as I say temporarily or be killed slowly and as painful as Frieza sees fit.

Bulma cried in pain of the feeling of the roots getting pulled over took her, he was angry with her she could see that, and feel that. His patients was low today and she was worried the monster would truly torture her till he got the information he wanted and then her life would have no value to him.

He watched her squirm in pain, he loosened his grip on her hair as it hit him that he was acting as that monster taught him to act.

Yet she needed to learn to act as smart as she was, he pulled her into him and rubbed her hair and moved around her body and lifted up her to kiss below the hair line. He breathed in her sent he felt her stiffen in his grip.

" I…understand OK, but stop this I have a boyfriend.. Someone I love and a man who loves me back. Don't touch me like that." She begged worried

He pushed her forward with a bit force and a scowl as she went wobbling sobbing to her knees fear had overtaken the fragile thing.

" As long as you stick to our new arrangement I won't be hostile , also I only touched you like that as an way of apologising for pulling on your hair so roughly. It seems to have upset you, I forget your a weak fragile thing, that action on your hair would of had a Saiyan woman screaming for me to gave them something else."

Well he has some memories of his father doing that to Saiyan woman, he remembered them giving out moan when he did that, Vegeta looked at her on the floor shaken in fear and confused by his actions, but he had felt it when he held her he had felt her heart rate. Yes he felt the fast pace of fear, but there was excitement mixed in, part of her had liked his actions. Still his words has angered him the fact she loved someone pissed him off, so he sat back in the chair with crossed arms.

" Humans are soft emotional things, all this over my actions and I was just starting to respect you."

Bulma was shocked by his actions and where he had forced his touched had hurt a little, she knew that was his gentle anger, he had held himself back but his words ran though her mind

She stood now as she went to to the sitting Saiyan with a furious look on her face, it had hit her what he was truly looking for when he pulled her hair and was she went to slap him, she yelled out.

" Let me tell you something now Saiyan you and I won't be having sex! That what you wanted when you pull my hair right? You wanted me to moan as some sort of agreement to your actions."

He caught the movement of her hand amused.

" You will not touch me again in anyway you got that!"

He enjoyed her acting like this too much, it seemed to infuriate her that he was smiling about this.

" Fine I won't touch you, even if you crave it to take your pain away. I will not touch you." He replied cocky

Bulma blew out an annoyed grunt as he let her go she moved back and tidied the rest of her clothing out but as she did that there a loud beeping noise. Bulma looked up nervously as she knew what that beeping meant and the shutters came down around the ship blocking out all light for a moment.

Then a red light came on and Bulna breathed out as she looked seeing the Prince of all Saiyan was still himself.

"I guess were passing a full moon..." Bulma called out nervously

The Saiyan moved now as she looked around and was glad that she had stopped the Saiyan turning into a raging monkey.

"No wonder... No wonder..." He whispered lowly

He knelt down even if he didn't see the moon to turn into a giant ape sensing one made the hair on his tail stand up on end and now his attention was elsewhere. He licked his lips as the woman finished putting away his clothing,

…...

On the other ship a beeping noise could be heard, Goku looked at it and Yamcha slapped his hand.

"Don't touch it Goku, knowing you you'd blow us all up."

Yamcha who had been studying under Bulma to learn engineering so he could run his own repair ship, so he understood her work more then anyone. Sure he wasn't a genesis like her but he could understand her blue prints so he got what was getting transmitted. His eye grew wider as he came to realize what they had received.

"Bulma send us information..." he replied in shocked

"There coordinates, we need to put these into out ship and follow Buma to there."

Soon they would catch up to Bulma and they would save her from that bastard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N Smut in the chapter, I'm not even a fan of what I wrote

Temptation he had felt it for awhile now, but he understood why he felt it now.

" You know I do have to wonder what the Saiyan Prince has to wish for? Well I wonder what your so desperate to wish for." She asked curiously

He had spoken harshly only moments ago about not touching her, about getting what he needed to know through torture, but he had his mind on other things now.

He understood now the feelings he's been having and why he wanted her to vocally approve him pulling he moments ago. He moved around her as she sat on the floor looking to him with big blue eyes.

" Immortality." Vegeta replied roughly

He stood above her sniffing in her scent a little, the scent of blood wasn't as strong but it was still there, but he smelt other things as well. He smelt her nature musk hidden under smells of a unnatural design but it was alluring never the less.

She'd made such a big deal about him not touching her, about having a mate who she loved. He didn't know how to feel about that, why was he feeling this attraction to a woman who was attached to another male.

Was the male she had pushed away on Earth the one she was talking about?

Why would she push a man she was mated with away from her?

" Immortality… Why wish for that? Wouldn't you be lonely living forever and ever watching everyone you care for dying as you continue to live ?" She asked curiously, oblivious to the Prince wants and needs.

She finished packing away the clothing that she had brought and she stretched up. She saw the Prince was standing close her and he looked angry at her, she wondered what she had said or done now. She remembered how he had held her before and she backed up away from him a little on the floor.

Bulma shivered now as he stepped up close to her." I've already lost everyone I care for… I lost that when Frieza destroyed my world, killed my father and made me nothing but his slave." Vegeta snapped

He watched her cowered in front of him below him as he said this.

" Immortality would allowed me to face Freiza without dying. I can keep fighting that bastard getting stronger and stronger till I get enough power to overcome him."

" Then why not just wish to be more powerful then him?" She replied gently

Vegeta growled as he came closer to her ear and he replied.

"I am a warrior woman that would go against what we Saiyans love, we love a good fight and I want to earn my power." He replied sharply " The more we come to near death the more powerful we become."

She breathed in with fear as she couldn't predict his actions. he wasn't as easy to read as others she knew. She got his words and it made her understand Goku more too. He always got excited about fighting stronger opponents and that would explain why.

"Wish for what you like, I'm only here to help you get the dragon balls to achieve your goals." She replied lowly

He could almost hear it like a drums of war, her heart racing in two different manners.

That same fear and excitement, why was there excitement to her heart when she was feeling fearful?

Bulma felt ashamed of herself for feeling this feeling again, she would never admit she as a thing for bad man. Thy got her going and she was attracted to them. She remembered how much Yamacha used to be like that, but he changed and became less and like the man she had wanted which is why she kept breaking up with him and pushing him away. That and she got tired of him so casually going head over heels at any woman's attention, sure he didn't touch them but it made her heart ache and made her heart hurt.

There conversation died down for a moment till the dark Prince said something now that made her uneasy.

" I recollect your so called 'love.' He was the long haired one with your warrior friends, even though they kept there powers levels low to hide it trueness from us he looked weak easy pray to kill"

Bulma said nothing, Yamacha slacked on his training these days, he was too over confident in the skills he had, it had come to the point that he didn't sharpen them.

" It was why I wasn't lowering myself to fight such a weakling, I save my power for worthy opponents who can test there might against mine and those people are far and few between."

He got close to Bulma again, he didn't touch her, he smirked at his commodity for a moment.

" In fact I grow board waiting around to gain Immortality and my wish to face my foe, my desire is my wish but I have other desires as well."

She ducked away from him, she went quite, she eyed up her ship, he was acting strange again. He had been so rough before bad was still shaken by his threat and rough treatment even if she didn't take it seriously. He said himself he needed her to find the dragon balls and all she had to do was stay on his good side to make her plans succeed.

" My, my does a Saiyans want to get all hot and sweaty with me? What happened to not touching me?" She teased lightly

" Please woman I can read your heart beat your excited around me. Even if I haven't got what is making you feel fear and excitement at the same time."

Bulma blushed now almost speechless, she had no reply for that.

" I should ask you Bulma what happened to not wanting me to touch you? was that a lie? "

He stalked her around the ship as he enjoyed watching funding different ways to evade him, Bulma felt him grab her shoulder he held her into a wall.

She looked to him nervous, she felt his hand on his hip, sure she wasn't with Yamacha at the moment it didn't mean she was willing going to throw herself at another man.

"I... I."

She couldn't admit what she liked about him, she looked at him with serious look, but he whispered some more quietly

" No answer to that I see, maybe I should make you feel some more excitement?"

Bulma looked him in the eyes as she replied.

"No I don't want that.." She shouted shocked

She shoved him a little as she felt her anger growing, why couldn't get the hint about what she didn't want.

" I told you I have someone, just because I feel some excitement about you doesn't mean I want that.."

She moved passed him again and hoped he would end this.

"How about a little taste of it then?" He asked lustfully

She looked around as she wondered what he was talking about now, he came close as he pushed her to the chair.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked shocked

He pointed to the blocked out windows on the ship.

"Just cause I didn't turn into a Oozaru doesn't mean the moon doesn't have an effect on me, it has stirred certain instinct in me."

She looked to him now with some understanding, she felt him grab her hips again.

"I will leave you alone if you gave me something to satisfy these desires as I want to focus on my other goals. He continued gently

She wondered if she should gave him something so he would leave her alone, it wasn't as if Yamcha would know and she wasn't with Yamcha

"Just tell me what you want to taste?" She asked nervously

"The blood.." He replied lowly

She blushed now as it wasn't like even Yamcha would touch her during this time of the month, she never knew of a male who wanted to taste the blood so much.

"You want to taste my blood?" She asked shocked

He came closer to her as she looked to him nervous, she could use a relive from some of the sexual desires she had been feeling toward him recently and it seemed he could use something to relief whatever he was feeling.

She pulled the belt on her shorts in agreement, she pulled them down and Vegeta watched as he licked his lips.

She watched him move a little as he grabbed her scarf and pulled her hands back and tied them.

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked

"I don't want your hands to interfere." He replied lustfully

He put his hands on her tights and spread them, he saw her blush and her eyes close as his tongue touched that area below.

He felt her flinch and struggle, he was sure if she didn't have her hands tied back she would use her hands to try pull him back.

She began to breath a little as he licked and as he tasted the blood he felt his lust grow and felt himself grow stiff below but all he wanted was to taste this and rid himself of the desire to have this taste in his mouth

His tail moved to his pants pulling his stiffness free, he used his own tail to satisfy his own needs.

He breathed as he heard her moan, she was enjoying it seemed, it encouraged him to lick deep and more around that area. She fidgeted around as he felt her try to move around her legs so held them firmly. She moaned out more and his tail moved up and down his stiffness and as he heard her call out his name and he went forward a little as he felt something relief he hadn't felt in along time.

He heard her breathing quickly, he untied her hands and she felt back on the chair as she watched him wipe his mouth.

He threw her scarf and shorts to her, he got what he wanted and she had what she wanted. Bulma felt ashamed by what she had just allowed to happen on this ship. She put her shorts back on and swore to herself she wouldn't let it happen again."


End file.
